Guardian of the demons
by Olos290
Summary: Nobody knew that the Kyuubi had someone who watched over him. Konoha was attacked because of this person's lack of attention. Even though he was late, he will never stop protecting the demon in all his forms. Warning OC
1. Penalties of life

I do not own Naruto this is your chapterly warning.

Talking will be "like this"

Thoughts will be _like this_

Kyuubi talking will be **like this**

_Flashbacks will be like this_

Yes the story will be altered slightly but will remain mostly the same (unless something comes up)

No flamers please!!!!!!!!!!!

This is my first fic and I don't have practice writing them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning after the Kyuubi's defeat 

Three shadows darted through Konoha. When the shadows reached the Hokage tower the leader of the three anbu stated that he had disturbing news for the third Hokage.

The newly reinstated Hokage had many matters to deal with after the attack by the powerful fox demon and the sacrifice of the Yondaime. When he heard the news from the anbu captain he ordered others to take over the paperwork and ordered ninja not busy to patrol the area where he was headed.

When he reached his destination he and his escorts stopped and stared. The anbu captain had been true in his unbelievable statement. When the anbu captain had stated, "The Kyuubi's body has disappeared." All that was left was the cleared sight where the enormous body had lain after its soul had been removed.

Quickly all of the ninja who had been on duty were questioned. All had only one thing to say. "The body was there before sunup". Only one anbu could add anything else. He had been ordered to scout for villagers who might have been left behind in the destruction before the demon's body had been removed. Thirty minutes before the sun rose over the horizon the anbu heard somebody crying. He searched for five minutes before he found the person. He saw a lean, slightly handsome man with a tear stricken face crying for his brother. Before the anbu could reach the man he was captivated by a sight that paralyzed him. The man had looked at the anbu and the anbu saw that the man had glowing orange eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years after the Kyuubi's defeat

"I'm looking for a house near the edge of town please. perferably with a nearby shop that is for sale." said the man. The real estate dealer looked disgusted when the man stated that he was on a limited budget but did not state what the budget was. Several hours afterward the man found what he was looking for. "what kinds of buisnesses are nearby?".

"Only a bar and a grocery store are within two blocks not counting stores for sale", growled the real estate dealer, eager to see the man leave after occupying him when he could be on his break eating lunch.

"How much is the down payment?", said the lean customer coldly.

"Only 5,000 but the full cost is 40,000", stammered the real estate dealer.

"Perfect", stated the customer with a smile filled with teeth."When will I be able to move in?"

"Once you pay for the house", said the dealer.

Within the next hour the deal was finalized and the customer left with the deed in hand.

Afterward the dealer went to the local bar and ordered a drink. The bartender asked what the matter was but recieved no answer. After a few drinks the bartender asked again and the dealer replied,"I had the strangest customer today. He seemed normal enough. He was skinny and handsome. But when I was showing him properties near the rebuilt area he freaked me out."

"I swear his eyes flashed orange when i told him it was rebuilt because of the Kyuubi attack."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the lack of story line but this is only the intro

Please don't flame me I just need practice


	2. First Meeting

* * *

I do not own Naruto this is your chapter warning.

Talking will be "like this"

Thoughts will be "_like this"_

Kyuubi talking will be **like this**

_Flashbacks will be like this_

Yes the story will be altered slightly but will remain mostly the same (unless something comes up)

No flamers please!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Five years after the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha

"_I keep sensing his presence in Konoha but I can't find him". _Thought Laucien while he waited for customers.

Suddenly the door opened and he saw a customer enter the store.

"Good afternoon Ibiki, your order isn't in today." Laucien said as he recognized the special jonin enter the door. "It will take a few days for the plants to bloom but I received some new plants that you might want to see."

* * *

The store that Laucien owned was a very unique store. From the outside you could only see several plants in the window and a sign that said SPECIALTY PLANTS. If you entered it there were rows of glass containers without markings that contained different plants and a counter near the door.

However, if a ninja who could see through moderate genjutsu looked at the store the sign was replaced with the words ORGANIC POISONS AND HEALING HERBS. When they entered the only difference is a door on the back wall. When the door is opened the person who touched it is surrounded by a genjutsu so nobody sees him. Within that door is a segmented greenhouse with labels on each door describing what the plants in each door do. On the door in the main shop however there is a sign that states that nobody under the age of 16 is allowed in unless they are the rank of jonin.

* * *

After Ibiki was finished browsing through the plants he left. While he was leaving, Laucien failed to notice that a figure snuck in while Ibiki left. Then the sound of the inner door brought his head up to see a flash of purple hair. Laucien sighed and went to the inner door. He opened it up and saw one of the greenhouse doors open. After reading the label on the door he went to the very back of the store and got some antidote. He then dragged out a purple haired genin out of the greenhouse and closed the door. Wafting the antidote under her nose she suddenly started coughing.

"Anko, you should know better than to try sneaking into the back room. You aren't experienced enough to deal with the plants in there. Do you know what plant knocked you out?"

She shook her head from side to side.

"Well for your information it causes the person who inhaled the pollen to fall into a coma for twelve hours unless given the antidote. Thank goodness you didn't stumble into one of the rooms with the death dealing plants." stated Laucien

"So there are death dealing poisons in there!" said Anko.

"You could have asked a jonin that and they could have told you. Anyways its time for the shop to close so off you go."

* * *

After Anko left Laucien cursed the curiosity of genin and closed up his shop. He then started walking home. When he passed an alley near the local bar he heard the sounds of men beating something. He would not have paid any attention except when he heard bones breaking and the scream of a child.

He dashed down the alley to see five men beating a child with their bare fists.

"What are you doing to that child?" demanded Laucien.

The men didn't answer but two of them approached him in a threatening manner. Laucien then noticed the smell of alcohol and saw that all of the men were in various states of intoxication. Only when the nearest drunk tried to hit him did Laucien react. He sidestepped the blow and pulled out an unusually thick dagger. The two drunks near him kept trying to hit him to discourage him from what the others were doing. Dodging between them he dashed towards the other three and when they turned to face him he saw a five year-old boy lying on the ground with an arm and a leg at odd angles. He snatched up the boy and was going to take him to his store when the drunks blocked the entrance.

"I don't have time for you," stated Laucien. Instantly he made a seal with the hand holding the dagger and appeared a second later behind the men. Two of the men fell to the ground screaming and clutching their shoulders, which suddenly started bleeding.

While the drunks were in disorder Laucien dashed off to his store, still carrying the child.

**

* * *

**

Laucien answered the door to his shop to see three anbu waiting out the door

"What can I help you with today?" asked Laucien.

"We are to escort you to the Hokage immediately,"

"Why should I go with you? I need to take someone to the hospital."

"You have been charged with the assault of five men and the injury of two of them."

"I was protecting a child they were beating to death. That is who I need to take to the hospital."

"We need for you to see the Hokage immediately because the Hokage wants to hear your story of what happened."

"Fine, but would two of you take the child to the hospital and make sure he is taken care of?"

Two of the anbu agreed to take the child but revealed that the child was not likely to get treated because of who he was.

"Why would a hospital not treat someone?"

"Because that is Uzumaki Naruto, the person this village hates."

* * *

Hokage's office

"Hello Saritobi, how are you doing?" said Laucien.

"Show the Hokage your respect!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that I treat everyone the same, no matter their importance. You wanted to see me Saritobi?"

"Yes I did …" stated Saritobi

"You can call me Laucien"

"Yes I did call you Laucien, because of a report that I received about last night. Five men stated that they hade been drinking and were going home when you assaulted them. Two of those men are in the hospital from slash wounds to the shoulders. What do you have to say for yourself? If you did do that then we will have to stick you in prison."

"Hokage I can tell you four things two of which you are asking for and two which would come into effect if you place me in prison. One is that they attacked me first when I asked them what they were doing; and second is that they were beating a child to death. Those reasons are why they say I attacked them and sent two to the hospital. The other two reasons are why you don't want me in prison. First is that if I am too long away from my shop every door will open and the roof will collapse. Then the pollen will spread throughout Konoha and you don't want that to happen. The other reason is that no prison can hold me." explained Laucien.

"What do you mean no prison can hold you? Our prison is extremely well defended." Said the anbu guard with a smirk. "Nobody has been able to break out."

"I have two reasons that your prison cannot hold me. One is that I can become faster than almost anybody." Said Laucien, who made a hand sign and appeared in front of the window behind Saritobi.

"I am assuming that you could see me as I moved Saritobi?"

Saritobi slowly shook his head and said, "I could only see a flash and a blur of where you had been."

"It's a pity then. The previous Hokage could have seen me perfectly fine. In fact the Yondaime is the only human that I respect as a result of nobody can keep up with me except him."

"What do you mean the only human that you respect is the Yondaime?" asked the anbu angrily.

Suddenly Saritobi was struck by a thought and it scared him to his core.

"It seems Saritobi has found out what I mean. I hope this will make the meeting shorter. I have somewhere to go and someone to see. Don't worry, I won't cause panic ore destruction in Konoha unless someone disturbs me. I'll also pay the two injured persons' hospital payment. Have a good day Saritobi. You can see me in my shop when you want to talk."

Laucien made the seal and vanished from view with only the door crashing open to mark his passage.

"What do you think he meant by what he said Hokage-sama? His chakra also felt strange." the anbu asked Saritobi.

"What he meant was that he is not human," breathed the Sandaime "I can only think of one thing he could be."

"And what is that?"

"He is a demon!" was the whispered reply.


	3. Request

I do not own Naruto this is your chapter warning.

Talking will be "like this"

Thoughts will be "_like this"_

Kyuubi talking will be **like this**

_Flashbacks will be like this_

Yes the story will be altered slightly but will remain mostly the same (unless something comes up)

No flamers please!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"_I wonder if that child is alright by now. He was still in pain when I last saw him," _Thought Laucien.

When he reached the hospital he went to the main desk and asked where Uzumaki Naruto's room was and if he had been treated yet for his broken bones. The answer he received was far from satisfactory.

"No doctor is willing to treat him because of who he is. They are scared of what the villagers would think of them and many despise him for what he is." Said the secretary.

"And what would he be other than a injured orphan?" stated Laucien.

The secretary suddenly closed her mouth and wouldn't say anything else.

"Just tell me what room he is in so I can go see him please."

"On the second floor third door on the right."

* * *

Laucien opened the door and beheld the young child lying on a bed seemingly asleep. He entered the door and a pitcher of water fell on his head. Hearing a snicker from the bed he looked over and saw that Naruto had opened his eyes and was staring at him.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto wearing a slightly apprehensive look on his face.

"My name is Laucien. You are Naruto I take it?" stated Laucien as he sat in the only chair in the room. "You seem to be better than when I last saw you if you could set that up."

"Yes my name is Naruto," Naruto said looking puzzled by Laucien "How did you know my name?"

"The person who took you to the hospital said your name to me," replied Laucien "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"I remember that some men chased me into an alleyway. I don't remember much after that. After that the first thing I remember is when that man carried me to the hospital but I didn't know where I had been when I woke up. It smelled really nice."

"Well Naruto, do you hurt anywhere right now?"

"My arm and leg hurt a bit."

"Do you want anything for the pain?"

"No the pain is not bad now."

"Well that is good… is something the matter Naruto?" asked Laucien when Naruto suddenly clenched his head.

"My head… It hurts really bad."

Laucien noticed some of the scratches on Naruto seemed to shrink until they disappear.

"I think that is called a headache." Stated Laucien "Drink some of my tea, it may help."

He handed Naruto a canteen and Naruto drank some of it. When he sipped some though suddenly a spasm ran through his hand and the canteen fell and splattered the floor.

"What happened Naruto?" Laucien said as he lunged to kneel near Naruto as he fell from the bed.

"I suddenly felt lots of pain throughout my body and a growl echoing through my head."

"Naruto, I'm going to see Saritobi and ask him some questions. Do you think that you will be o.k.? I will see you after that."

"I think so."

* * *

"I wish to see Saritobi right now please."

"Show respect," said the anbu loudly.

"Let him in right now." A voice from behind the door said.

"Very well," stated the anbu.

Laucien walked through the door, which the anbu opened.

"Is there a reason for this visit?" asked the Hokage.

"One that means much to me personally."

"And that would be?" asked the Sandaime with lifted eyebrows.

"I wish to take custody of Uzumaki Naruto." Said Laucien with finality.


	4. Routine

I do not own Naruto this is your chapter warning

I do not own Naruto this is your chapter warning.

Talking will be "like this"

Thoughts will be _like this_

Kyuubi talking will be **like this**

_Flashbacks will be like this_

* * *

One week later.

"What's this place?" Naruto asked as he and Laucien stopped in front of a one-story house near the edge of the village. "Is this where you live?" He questioned as he looked up towards the man who accompanied him. For the past week Laucien had been visiting Naruto in the hospital and talking to him, using words the boy didn't understand like 'adopt' and 'guardian'. Naruto had assumed that Laucien had been talking about his job or something like that.

"Yes it is Naruto." Laucien said as he shifted Naruto's luggage to one hand. It was small, containing only three sets of clothing and some of Naruto's souvenirs. He had tried explaining to Naruto that he was going to assume responsibility for him, but the boy didn't quite understand the concept. He walked up to the door and unlocked it. Swinging the door open, he gestured for the boy to go inside. "And as of today, it is your home also if you want."

Naruto stared at Laucien with his mouth open and his eyes wide after he heard the last of what Laucien said. He opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds before finally replying, "Do you really mean it?" he asked incredulously. He couldn't believe it; someone was actually letting him live with them!

"Why yes I do Naruto." Laucien said calmly as he watched Naruto's shocked face. Naruto kept staring at Laucien for a few seconds, and then ran inside the house. Laucien chuckled, and then followed him inside. Closing the door, he looked around, but didn't see Naruto anywhere. "Naruto, where did you go?" he called out as he walked deeper into the house. He went from the entryway to the kitchen and saw all except the top cabinets open. Laucien gave a sigh as he put the luggage down on the table and went into the hallway. After a cursory check into the bedrooms and bathroom, Laucien went into his personal greenhouse that he had added when he had bought the house.

"Naruto, are you in here?" He called out. Hearing a rustle among some of the plants, he walked over there only to see Naruto trying to open the door to another part of the greenhouse. "You aren't allowed inside of there Naruto." Laucien said as he picked the boy up and carried him out of the greenhouse.

"Why not?" Naruto asked quizzically. He had an innate curiosity about almost everything. "Is there something dangerous back there?"

"Something very dangerous lives back there." Laucien replied as he took Naruto into one of the bedrooms. "You aren't old enough to understand it."

"I am old enough!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"This is your room Naruto." Laucien said to divert Naruto's attention away from the door in the greenhouse. He set Naruto down on the bed and took a few steps back.

Naruto looked around the room in wonder. It was a small room, but it was comfortable. The bed was a bit large for him and the dresser was a too tall, but it had some open space in the center and was painted in warm colors.

"I'll go get your things." Laucien said quietly as he left the room. The last thing he saw within was Naruto still looking around the room that belonged to him.

* * *

"I knew this mission was too good to be true." A chunnin grumbled as he watched the blond boy running ahead of him. He had accepted the mission because it would give C-rank mission pay for a D-rank mission. It had said that the mission was to baby sit a young child who was 5 years old while his guardian was taking a two-day trip. The chunnin looked up and groaned. Naruto had disappeared again. This was the sixth time today! Three of the times had been because he saw something interesting, and the two were because he was hungry. Since they had both just ate Naruto couldn't be hungry now, so the chunnin walked over to where he had last seen Naruto and looked around the surrounding area. Spying a set of tracks made from small boots, he followed them to the southern gate. "Did you guys see Naruto-kun pass by here?" He called out when he spied one of the gate guards.

"No, none of us have seen him. Did he vanish again?" the guard replied.

The chunnin gave a sigh and his shoulders fell. "Yeah." he said sullenly. It was common knowledge about anyone who took the job was going to have his hands full with keeping an eye on the curious and energetic young boy. "Will you keep an eye out for him?" he asked.

"Sure," the guard said with a shrug "We'll contact you if we find him."

"Thanks." The chunnin said before he started down the road following the footprints.

A short distance away, hidden at the base of a tree, a pair of eyes watched the chunnin-made-babysitter follow the tracks. Naruto giggled as the man went after the false footprints. A bit earlier Naruto had made those tracks, then took off the boots and doubled back.

After the chunnin had passed rounded the corner, Naruto came out of hiding and went towards the center of Konoha. "I wish aniki would come back," Naruto said to himself, "it's boring when he's away." Not watching where he was going, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going brat!" said the man Naruto had bumped into as he turned around. Once the man noticed who had bumped into him, he reached back with his fist, preparing to punch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said someone right behind the man. The man turned around swiftly to see who had spoken.

"Aniki!" Naruto said as he noticed Laucien standing there. Laucien frowned towards Naruto, then shifted to face the man. The man thought for a moment, then turned and left, not wishing to start anything.

"Naruto, I told you to just call me Laucien." He said as he walked forwards. "What happened to the guy protecting you, hmm?" Laucien said as he looked around.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "He must've gotten lost."

Laucien sighed, "You've got to stop that Naruto. I hire them to keep you safe, but you keep trying to get away from them." Laucien said with a frown. "Let's go home now so I can set my things down. If you don't start behaving, I'm going to have to hire different people." " Perhaps Anko needs some spending money." He added thoughtfully.

Naruto suddenly looked around with fear in his eyes. He'd met Anko before and she scared him shitless, especially when Laucien paid her beforehand. Laucien laughed and shook his head. "Come one, I need to pay for the mission now. Maybe if you're good I'll let you see the new things I found."

* * *

I'm really sorry about the severe lack of actual content in this chapter. I have been really busy and had almost forgotten about the fanfic. I hope any readers will be patient with me in the future.


End file.
